Move Out
by shanagi95
Summary: What will happen when the villager didn't approve Jill and Skye's marriage? They told them to move out! This is the story about Jill's feeling about it. The summary is bad, but better inside! Please review! ONE SHOT!


**Hi, Guys! After my maybe-failure-experiment-story, I decide to make one story that's one shot. I hope you all enjoyed it…**

**Move Out**

"What do you think, love?" Skye asked me, while we together looking at Mineral Town from the peak of a mount.

It was not bad at all. Now the dawn started to break in, and the Mineral Town became prettier, more than at night, but less than my hometown. At last, I choose to lied a bit, just a bit.

"It's great Skye, I can't believe we will live here." Okay, maybe it's a bit too much, but if he smiled like this, I won't crush it down.

"I know Jill, we will have a great life here, together. You can't imagine how happy I'm right now." He said.

Still, when I heard he said 'new life', My broken heart hurt again, remembering the past.

_*Flashback_

"_I'm sorry Jill," She said. Confused, I asked her why the hell she was sorry about. Maybe today her dinner was a bit burnt, but I'm not mad about it…. _

"_What is it Ruby? Just say it, I won't be mad." I assured her, became curious at her sad face, and… did I see guilty? I shook out that thought._

"_I… Oh! This is too hard to say!" She shouted. I jumped. Ruby wasn't someone used to shout. In fact, she is like a great mother, at least to me, who won't swear and had many patience._

"_Just spill it out Ruby, What is it?" I asked her again. My curious and impatience must be written all over my face, because she quickly turned her head when she saw my face._

"_Jill…," she started. "You know… this is not what I want, but… the villagers… they don't want a thief to live with them…"_

_My heart breaking into pieces - Okay, that's too much. I still love Skye and my best friends, so maybe a quarter of it? No, this must be wrong. I just didn't heard it right._

"_Ruby, what do you mean?" I asked her again, want to prove I had heard wrong. _

"_It's not me Jill…," she shook her head, "Daryl, Cody, Griffin, and many others had said it, except Muffy, Celia, Galen, Nina, and me…"_

"_What about Lumina?" My voices broke. She was my best from my other best friends, and she said she will support no matter what!_

"_I'm afraid she… she is the one who gave her voice first, making other villagers feel what she feel…" Ruby told me, not wanting to look at my face, which became as cold as ices._

"_That bitch…" I muttered. And then I saw Ruby's faces. How poor, she is the one who support me, and she must tell me the news…_

"_Okay Ruby, I understand. I'm not mad at you though… The one I want to kill right now is Lumina. I think I must have known this for a while. She always became upset when I tell her about Skye. I didn't suspect her to be the one who want me to move out though…" I laughed coldly. How could my best friend do this? I thought she will understand my choices to marry a thief - at least an ex-thief._

"_Jill, I will tell you one thing." Ruby said to me. Now she was smile, even the smile is sad…_

"_What is it Ruby? Will this be good news?" I asked her, hoping._

"_Oh yes," she said, "I already bought you a farm at other places. Not in this village though."_

_Now this is something _**really**_ good. "Where is it Ruby?" At least I could move there with Skye, if he wanted it… I shuddered slightly. Will he want to go with me? I shook that thought out from my head._

"_Do not be worry dear, I already asked him about this. I made him promised that I will be the one tell you this though, so don't be mad at him. Oh, and he is the one choose this place, I bought it with him, he just worried you wouldn't want to move with him…"_

"_Don't want to move with my husband? That's ridiculous!" I shouted, forgot for a moment I just felt the same as him. "I think I understand what he thinking about…" I admitted. Ruby just shook her head playfully._

"_So this is goodbye Ruby…" I said sadly. Her eyes grew wider._

"_What? Do you mean you want to move tonight?" she asked. I nodded._

_She looked like she will protested, but the she changed her mind. "I suppose I understand why…"_

_I hugged her. "Goodbye Ruby, I must go now, to show my gratitude to some that's support me…"_

_She cried, I cried too. We hugged for a while, and then I let go of her. _

"_Good night Ruby." I turned around and walked toward the bar._

_*End of flashback_

I sighed. I hope I will forget that Lumina was my best friend soon. I don't want to remember her.

"What is it, Jill?" Skye asked me with concerned face. "It's nothing," I told him, but when I saw he was not believe me, I added, "Just remembered a thing before we go."

"Oh, Jill," he hugged me, "Don't be sad. I don't want your pretty face to be ruined…"

I smiled at his sweet words. I love this side of him, that makes me want to laugh.

Now, if I think about it, I don't regret my meeting with Skye at all. Even if I know everything will become like this, I will do it again.

"Come on Skye," I let go of him, and started my steps to my new life.

**Okay, what do you think? Even if it bad or good, please review! I want to know your opinion, please! Maybe I will add some other one shot if this had a little success…**

**Please Review!**


End file.
